date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Characters (Others)
This is a list of all the characters in Date A Live. 'Humans' 'Raizen High School' Shidou Itsuka* Hiroto Tonomachi *'Name:' Hiroto Tonomachi *'Gender:' Male *'Occupation:' Student *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 1-3 Shidou's classmate and friend, a boy who isn’t afraid to express his interest in the opposite sex openly. Tamae Okamine* Chousoka Beshiyouichi *'Name: '''Chousoka Beshiyouichi *'Gender:' Male *'Occupation:' Physics Teacher *'Media:' Light Novel **Mention:'' Volume 1 Shidou describe him as a kind and plain elderly physics teacher. '<Ratatoskr>' Reine Murasame* Kyouhei Kannazuki *'Name:' Kyouhei Kannazuki *'Gender:' Male *'Rank:' Vice Commander of *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 1-3, 5 Kyouhei Kannazuki is the Vice Commander of . Like all member of , he is also a weirdo like them. His weirdoness are that he is a bit of masochist, a bit of an idiot, and overall seem unreliable given his rank and position that he has. Kawagoe *'Known As:' Kawagoe *'Gender:' Male *'Nickname:' Kawagoe *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 1-3 (one way or another) Kotori introduction to the bridge crews of to Shidou as following: "Having experienced marriage five times, Romance Master Kawagoe!" Mikimoto *'Known As:' Mikimoto *'Nickname:' Mikimoto *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 1-3 (one way or another) Kotori introduction to the bridge crews of to Shidou as following: "Boasting great popularity with the Filipina in the stores at night, Mikimoto!" Shiizaki *''Known As:'' 'Shiizaki *'Gender: Female *'Nickname:' Shiizaki *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 1-3 (one way or another) Kotori introduction to the bridge crews of to Shidou as following: "Her love rivals encounter misfortune one by one. The 2AM Woman Shiizaki!" Nakatsugawa *'Known As:' Nakatsugawa *'Gender:' Male *'Nickname:' Nakatsugawa *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 1-3 (one way or another) Kotori introduction to the bridge crews of to Shidou as following: "Man With One Hundred Brides Nakatsugawa!" Minowa *'Known As:' Minowa *'Gender:' Female *'Nickname:' Minowa *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 1-3 (one way or another) Kotori introduction to the bridge crews of to Shidou as following: "Due to her deep love, now the law won't let her within 500 meters of her loved one Minowa!" 'Japan Ground Self-Defense Force (JGSDF)' Tobiichi Origami* Ryouko Kusakabe *'Name:' Ryouko Kusakabe *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' Mid-20s *'Occupation:' JGSDF (Anti Spirit Team) *'Rank:' Captain in AST *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 1-2, 5 Origami’s AST Team Leader. Tomonara *'Known As:' ''Tomonara *'Occupation:' JGSDF (Anti Spirit Team) *'Media:' Light Novel **Mention:'' Volume 1 Origami's AST teammate. Kagaya *'Known As: '''Kagaya *'Occupation:' JGSDF (Anti Spirit Team) *'Media:' Light Novel **Mention:'' Volume 1 Origami's AST teammate. General Kiritani *'Known As:' General Kiritani *'Gender:' Male *'Occupation:' JGSDF *'Rank:' General *'Media: '''Light Novel **Appearances:'' Volume 5 General Kiritani is a Commanding officer within JGSDF. 'DEM Industries' Mana Takamiya* Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott *'Name:' Isaac Ray Peram Westcott *'Gender:' Male *'Occupation:' DEM Director *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 5 Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott is DEM Company’s managing director. Mr. Westcott hold a huge influences to certain degree over military and police forces who are using his company’s technology. Ellen Mira Meixaz *'Name:' Ellen Mira Meixaz *'Gender:' Female *'Occupation:' DEM Director's Secretary *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 5 Mr. Westcott's Secretary and the world’s strongest Wizard. Mildred F. Fujimura *'Name:' Mildred F. Fujimura *'Gender: '''Female *'Nickname: Mily *'''Occupation: DEM mechanic *'Rank:' 2nd Class Non-Commissioned Officer *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 5 A DEM mechanic that is currently working for the AST in the JGSDF; she about or near the same age as Origami, which strangely enough maybe because of that she is quite attached to her. Mily is also the type of person who get weird delusion about other people for her own personal fantasy. 'Others' Minister of Defense Saeki ' *'Known Name/Title: 'Minister of Defense Saeki *'Occupation: Minister of Defense *'Media:' Light Novel **''Mention:'' Volume 5 'Spirits' Tohka Yatogami* Yoshino* Kurumi Tokisaki* Kotori Itsuka* Yamai *'Kaguya Yamai'* *'Yuzuru Yamai'* Miku Izayoi* Category: Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Spirit Category:Browse